De Wallen
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Holanda e Brasil passam uma noite juntos na Rua Vermelha em Amsterdã. Porque aquela cidade tinha algo que os atraia. .:Para Draquete Ackles Felton. Feliz aniversário Cherry!:.


**Disclaimer:** _Axis Power Hetalia_ é algo que _não_ foi criado por mim '-' Mas foi inspirado em meus tomates u.u _Eu não ganho nada com essa estória._

_Presente de Aniversário da Draquete Ackles Felton XD_

* * *

**De Wallen**

Rodrigo estava encostado em uma árvore enquanto encarava o canal que atravessava a rua, as águas escuras e o reflexo de luzes vermelhas sobre elas, um contraste interessante. Ele nunca imaginou um canal atravessar uma rua, claro, mas quando se tratava da Europa, riu, não tinha mais surpresas, mas Amsterdã sempre era uma surpresa.

O brasileiro soprou o hálito quente sobre as luvas, tentando em vão aquecer suas mãos e olhou em volta um pouco amuado, Rodrigo estava de certa forma surpreso com o lugar, não que ele não visse isso em seu país, prostituição era algo com que ele convivia, mas nunca esteve em um lugar onde todos achassem isso normal. "Além de bonito e bem cuidado." Constatou encarando as várias lojas, algumas com mulheres se exibindo impiedosamente aos visitantes. Já havia escutado boatos, muitos hostes, mas tinha que admitir, o lugar era lindo. As luzes vermelhas davam um charme às calçadas e às mulheres exposta com saltos altos e seus sutiãs rendados em corpos definidos, e não importa o quanto Arthur ou Manuel achassem aquilo extremamente vulgar, o brasileiro de certa forma gostava.

Rodrigo estava tão distraido com essas novidades que, ao sentir os braços fortes rodearem sua cintura não pode deixar de se assustar. Suas costas sendo coladas ao peito do homem e seu corpo preso em um abraço frouxamente forte.

"- Admirando Amsterdã?"

A voz máscula foi sussurrada baixa em seu lóbulo, o inconfundível sotaque holadês. Brasil respirou aliviado quando Holanda riu, odiava aquelas brincadeiras. Segurou o braço que enlaçava seu pescoço com o desejo de se desfazer do aperto, mas quem disse que Nikolaas queria?

Rapidamente o holadês se curvou, lambendo o pescoço do menor. Rodrigo sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele gostava dos carinhos do holandês, seus beijos que subiam até o pé de sua orelha, as mordidas, aquilo o excitava. Sentiu sua coxa ser acariciada, o toque escorregando para sua coxa interna... Suspirou, Holanda estava lhe elouquecendo.

"- Não geme. Eles irão ver. " - Nikolaas mandou maldosamente enquanto acariciava o membro do menor, não estava surpreso pelo brasileiro não intervir. Ele estava gostando afinal. " - Você quer que eles vejam, hm? -" Provocou apertando-o. Rodrigo já estava duro.

Mordeu o lábio tentando não gemer, ah, como odiava aquela cidade.

"- Vamos para um quarto?"

"- Hm, sim. " - Rodrigo aceito sem hesitar, e demorou menos de uma hora para que Nikolaas o guiasse pela cidade vermelha. As luzes fortes rodeavam os dois corpos quando entraram na casa noturna, que Nikolaas garantiu ser um lugar seguro, quando Rodrigo mal abria a porta que dava aos quartos Nikolaas o puxou. Seus lábios sendo presos no beijo violento do maior, o brasileiro se assustou, mas a língua ágil fazia um trabalho tão profissional em sua boca, enlaçando sua língua na dele, fazendo uma batalha interna para ver quem comandava. Fechou os olhos se deixando guiar, estava encantado com os dotes daquele rapaz.

Nikolaas ergueu o corpo de Rodrigo, fazendo suas pernas elaçarem a cintura do holandês. Os corpos se esfregavam exigentes um no outro, as roupas sendo um incomodo. Holanda estava se irritando, ele queria aquele corpo agora. Puxou o menor, o derrubando no chão, sorrindo com o rosto assustado do brasileiro. Se ajoelhou ao seu lado, puxando o rosto do mesmo eu sua direção.

Rodrigo se surpreendeu.

Era um beijo gentil.

"- Você quer? " - Nikolaas perguntava de uma forma tão certa de sua resposta, seus sussurros eram tão eficazes. Rodrigo escutou o ziper abrir de forma atônito, seu sorths sendo puxado para baixo. "- Você quer não é? " - "Eu quero" pensou enquanto sua camisa era erguida, seu tronco sendo acariciado por aquelas mãos frias enquanto seu membro ganhava atenção, a glade sendo apertada por aquele dedo, seu pescoço lambido. Gemeu. Rodrigo poderia negar, mas seu corpo não mentia, sabia disso. Ele já estava molhado apenas com poucas provocações.

"- E-espera... "

"- Eu não posso esperar. " - Abriu suas pernas se colocando entre elas. "- Você me quer, diga." Sorriu de forma maroto enquanto brincava com as emoções do brasileiro.

Rodrigo odiava aquele homem.

"- Eu... Eu quero."

Holanda sorriu novamente, um sorriso de vitória. Rodrigo se perguntava por que aquele sorriso era tão bonito.

Voltaram a se beijar, as pernas do brasileiro foram erguidas sendo apoiadas nos ombros de Nikolaas. Olhou para baixo enquanto mirava na entrada, não havia preparado nada para aliviar a dor, mas não podia aguentar também. Então o invadiu.

A primeira ação de Rodrigo foi fugir daquele membro, que entrava em seu corpo, mas as mãos em sua cintura o puxavam para baixo. O membro de Nikolaas parou por um momento, enquanto o mesmo ofegava e esperava Rodrigo relaxar e se abrir mais.

"- E-está... Doendo..." - Choramingou sentindo os beijos carinhosos do holandês em seu rosto, Nikolaas voltou a enfiar, agora sem pausas, seria melhor enfia-lo inteiro.

O moreno arfou, não conseguindo dizer nada. Ele queria sentir Nikolaas, mas a dor era intensa e não conseguia pedir que ele continuasse como não queria que ele parasse. Preferia deixar o outro decidir o que fazer. Rapidamente os corpos estavam se movendo, o membro de Nikolaas saia e entrava lentamente, embora a sensação daquele buraco o apertando fosse extremamente tentadora.

"- Você é tão apertado." - Disse, enquanto investia contra o corpo de Rodrigo. Olhou para o corpo que estava jogado a sua frente, ele o analisou com cuidado e puxou Rodrigo para o cima, deixando-o contorcido no chão, colocando-se mais fundo no moreno.

Rodrigo gemeu alto quando sentiu a próstata ser tocada. A dor continuava, mas estava sentindo prazer também. Nikolaas abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, e observou o corpo que estava entregue, amando aquela situação. Ele precisava de alívio, não podia ficar admirando por tanto tempo.

"- H-Holanda?" - Rodrigo chamou com insegurança, vendo que o maior havia parado.

Sorrindo de lado, Nikolaas voltou a introduzir o seu membro, entrando e saindo com mais entusiasmo, segurando as coxas de Rodrigo. Nikolaas empurrava e puxava o corpo menor sacudindo-o, enquanto Rodrigo soltava gemidos cada vez mais altos, ele tinha que se controlar, gemer daquele jeito para outro homem estava acabando com seu orgulho.

Seus corpos moviam-se sozinhos, suas mentes estavam um caos, eles queriam apenas usufruir daquele prazer que se aproximava a cada movimento de seus corpos. Rodrigo tocou em seu próprio membro, masturbando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Nikolaas entrando e saindo, dando uma visão deliciosa para o holandês, que lambeu os lábios se excitando com aquilo. Nikolaas por sua vez sentia seu corpo começar a tremer ligeiramente, investia loucamente, batendo no fundo do moreno, arranhando suas coxas com frustação. Estava quase lá.

Até que ele soltou um gemido mais alto, gozando dentro do corpo de Rodrigo. O moreno por sua vez acabou desmontando quando o peso de Nikolaas caiu entre suas coxas. Ambos ofegavam, Nikolaas tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Nikolaas caiu para o lado e virou o corpo do moreno, vendo a ereção do menor, sentindo-se mal por ainda não ter dado prazer ao outro. O holandês se ajoelhou na cama e começou a acariciar o membro do menor com as mãos, observando o semblante prazeroso.

O moreno se constrangeu ao ser observado daquele jeito, ele fechou suas pálpebras e virou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo seus cabelos grudarem em sua testa suada. Nikolaas sorriu com aquele jeito tímido, ele sempre via o brasileiro como um garoto animado, risonho, como seu povo costumava ser. Mas ninguém sabia que Rodrigo podia ser tímido, não disse nada.

Não demorou muito para o corpo de Rodrigo tremeu levemente e a mão de Nikolaas ficar molhada pelo sêmen que transcorreu para fora. O holandês deitou-se na cama e puxou o corpo menor abraçando sua cintura, virando o rosto de Rodrigo na sua direção.

"- O que achou de Amsterdã?" - Perguntou enquanto distribuia beijos pelo rosto corado.

"- Eu gostei... Bastante." Rodrigo suspirou, aceitando o beijo carinhoso que Nikolaas lhe deu, ele não sabia que o maior era tão gentil às vezes.

Se cobriram, o brasileiro abraçou Nikolaas, não se importando se para o europeu era estranho essa proximidade após uma noite de sexo casual. Então dormiram.

"- Eu espero que você volte." Nikolaas comentou enquanto ambos estavam encostados no pilar do aeroporto vazio, soltou a fumaça do cachimbo. Rodrigo o olhou um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu, estavam esperando por Alfred e Arthur, logo ambos estariam ali para levar Rodrigo para uma reunião e depois para casa. Mal pensou nos dois e ouviu o chamado animado do estaduniense.

Rodrigo se virou acenando para Alfred, enquanto via o mesmo apanhar de Arthur que reclamava sobre algo como "barulho demais". Se virou para o holandês e sorriu simpaticamente, bom, estava na hora de ir.

"- Ah, aqui, meu telefone..." - Rodrigo esticou o papel, corou quando seus dedos roçaram, mas preferiu deixar passar.

"- Bedankt." Agradeceu, Nikolaas não costumava ser ousado, mas não resistiu quando o brasileiro ficou o encarando com um rosto tão adoravél. Puxou o moreno pelo braço o beijando.

Alfred e Arthur pararam no meio do caminho, encarando o casal com terror. Brasil e Holanda? Juntos? Mas o mais chocante foi quando o brutamontes, como Alfred costumava chamar, entregou o buquê de... Tulipas.

Rodrigo riu envergonhado, mas aceitou. Se despediram com um aceno, o brasileiro também estava surpreso com a mudança de agir do holandês, mas não era ruim também. Só esperava que Arthur e Alfred não fizessem perguntas demais durante a viagem.

"- BRASIL! O QUE FOI ISSO? " - Arthur gritou, quando teve segurança que Nikolaas havia ido embora. Rodrigo suspirou, talvez devesse mudar de idéia e ficar ali afinal.

Mas sempre teria uma próxima vez, Rodrigo sorriu, para essa ele já teria algo melhor. Olhou para as tulipas que segurava.

Bem melhores, sim.

* * *

**N/A:** EU ESCREVI LEMON DE HETALIA )o)

Vocês não sabem como isso foi difícil meu ;-; Tanto que demorei dois dias pra terminar e nem entreguei pra Mee a tempo *dedinho* Era na verdade para ser um lemon do Lud x Fê XD Só que meu... Fê é tão puro (Q) nem consegui Ç0Ç  
Esse não foi o meu melhor lemon, na verdade eu pequei muito no desenvolvimento, mas é, Holanda é um filho da puta difícil de descrever ¬¬

Bom, pelo menos tá sexy )o)

Bem, me deu um surto de desejo e ultimamente Holanda x Brasil viraram um casal com muitas proporções de competir com Rússia x Brasil (e quem me conhece sabe que isso é algo BEM raro, pois casal sozinho é meu filho simplesmente) ou seja, EU VICIE NELES!

E por quê? Bem, porque eu acho o Holanda muito gostoso *-*

É, isso é motivo suficiente.

Enfim, quem gostou manda **review**, afinal, primeiro lemon decente de Hetalia aki no fandom XD (brincadeira 3)

**PARABÉNS DRAQUETE! *0***

**Nikolaas** = Holanda (porque ele não tem nome em?)  
**Rodrigo** = Brasil  
**De Wallen** = nome holandês da Rua Vermelha de Amsterdã (huhuhu, quem não conhece, pesquise *-*)


End file.
